Happier New Years to Come: The Wedding- A One Shot
by DuchessMoonMoon13
Summary: The wedding of Remus and Hermione from the AU from my story 'Happier New Years to Come'. It's Hermione and Remus' wedding day, and things are a bit emotion for both parties. DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling :) Not so good as a stand alone story.


**Author's Note: This is a companion to my story "Happier New Years To Come" About the wedding of Remus and Hermione and the chaos of getting themselves ready for the day while dealing with past demons... If you haven't read that story, its only 7 chapters but if you wanna skip it (you'll be very confused), just know this happens about six years after the final battle, Ron left Hermione for Lavender, Tonks died protecting Remus and now Remus and Hermione are in love. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think of the wedding. Hope its not cheesy!  
>Happy Reading!<br>~Duchess**

* * *

><p>"If you don't sit still I will never be able to get your hair to behave. Do you want me to leave it as it is?" Hermione huffed at Ginny's scolding. She wasn't trying to fidget, and she wasn't a child. She was far more nervous this morning than she was the last time she and Ginny were in a situation like this. Ginny continued applying potion to Hermione's hair and sleeking it up into a delicate pile of calmed curls on top of her head. "Rose sat still better than you have this morning, you know that?" Ginny laughed at Hermione's scoffing face.<p>

"Yes, well... I actually have nothing to say to that." Hermione tried to still herself and let Ginny finish her hair so Fleur could come in to do her makeup. "I can't help it, I'm nervous." Truth be told, nervous didn't even begin to cover it. She'd actually thrown up her breakfast and skipped lunch. She hadn't seen Remus in three days, and today she'd be marrying him. It was both thrilling and terrifying, and she still couldn't believe it.

Rose looked up from the coloring book Harry had brought in for her to keep her out of a mess. "I Think you look really pretty, Mummy. Daddy will be pleased." Rose gave her toothiest grin and Hermione smiled at her daughter. Rose was also very excited. Ron had all but walked out on the girl, and his visits were only lessening since Lavender had Hugo last year. Rose was starting to realize her father didn't want her the same as he seemed to want her brother, but Remus had doubled up making sure she knew _he_ wanted her. She'd been calling him Daddy for about three months now.

Rose was already in her dress, hair done in matching ribbons and was sitting cross legged in the floor of her mother's bedroom. "Mum, why are you ner- nervious?" Hermione smiled at her daughter again, then winced as Ginny pulled a curl tight against her increasingly sore scalp.

"Nervous. And because I just want today to be a good day for us all." Ginny pulled another strand and Hermione let out a hiss of discomfort. "Ginny, what is taking so long?" She was growing impatient, not that it would make time for the ceremony come any sooner. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, the wedding was to be at seven that evening.

"Just about done, actually. Rose, lovely, go down to the sitting room for a few. I need to speak with your Mum, alright?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny, who smiled and shooed her rather annoyed looking niece from the room. Ginny waited until she could hear the light 'click clack' of Rose's white dress shoes against the stairs before she shut the door. Ginny turned back around and flashed a cheeky grin, eyes gleaming with mischief in such a way they rivaled George's. She sat down on the bed and reached to her side, pulled out a gift bag and shook it.

"No." Hermione said, walking away and to the mirror. Ginny gave a wild cackled and followed her.

"No what?" Ginny tilted her head and gave her bed innocent face. Hermione was not fooled.

"In that bag is some absolutely raunchy scrap of fabric that claims it is clothing, I'm sure. You want me to open it so you can see my face turn purple. It's not going to work. This is my second marriage, I have a child. I'm hardly that innocent. Besides... its not like we've waited for tonight." Ginny raised both eyebrows and laughed again. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't act so childish, Gin. You surely didn't think we had?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, but I still got you a present. I'll put it in your honeymoon bag an let him open it, how about that then?" Hermione gave her a coldly annoyed look, and Ginny raised her hands in surrender. "Dropping the subject. Can't believe you've not told me what he's like!" Hermione cut her eyes in the mirror at her friend.

"I never told you about your brother either." Ginny made a mock-gagging face and laughed.

"Because he's my _brother_ and from what you did tell Luna who did tell me, there wasn't much to tell. So-" Hermione spin on her heels just as Fleur walked in carrying a large case. Ginny bit her lip to stifle her laughter. Hermione looked far less amused.

"Iz zomething funny?" Fleur sat the case down on the vanity and popped it open. She took out her makeup and brushes and hummed about Hermione, who had sat back down. Hermione gave Ginny a look that said 'not a word', but Hermione couldn't get away, so Ginny didn't listen.

"We were just discussing Hermione's sex life. And how much better its been recently. Care to weigh in?" Fleur looked between Ginny and the now very embarrassed Hermione and smiled in a very fake way. Hermione wasn't one to brag, but she certainly wasn't talking to Luna about anything anymore.

"CAN WE NOT?!" Hermione squealed. Fleur rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Ginny laughed again and settled down. "Please. Can we just get through this and get me to my wedding? You are a hopeless gossip." Hermione was obviously done being messed with at this point. Ginny felt a bit guilty. She looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was only playing. I'll stop. It's not my business." Hermione nodded and let Fleur continue about with her makeup before finishing up and moving on to Ginny, then herself while they waited on a very sickly pregnant Luna to arrive. She wasn't very far along, but morning sickness had been getting the best of her through much of the day, which is partially why Remus had suggested putting the wedding in the evening. Luna was most thankful for that. After a while of Hermione's silence, Fleur spoke up.

"Izt zomething boztering you, Ermione?" Hermione looked at her feet. She shook her head but Ginny could see by the look on her face something was bothering her.

Ginny took her hand. "Hermione, you can tell us. It's your wedding day and you look more terrified than happy." Hermione shook her head.

"Can what I say stay in this room until we're all dead?" the ladies all nodded. "What if he changes his mind? Andromeda said awful things and..." Tears spilled down her cheeks and Fleur rushed to find tissues to save her makeup job.

"Oh sweetheart! Why would you worry about that?" Molly walked into the room. "He's going mad over at the garden making sure Teddy stays clean and the day is perfect. He's not going to change his mind. He adores you girls. You've brought the light back to his eyes. Please don't worry." Molly laid a hand on the girl's cheek and wiped the tears away with a tissue from Fleur. She was about to speak again when there was a loud crash from down stairs.

"Mum? MUM?!" George called up the stairs. "Muuuum. We need you home NOW." Molly apologized and ran from the room. Hermione snuffed a bit.

"She's right Hermione. You don't have anything to worry about." Hermione nodded.

"Come on zen. Let uz finish up 'ere. You 'ill take 'iz breath away." Fleur said, this time with a genuine smile. Hermione stood up as the other women slipped her pale purple gown over her head. Hermione didn't think she needed a white dress anymore, and Remus and Rose both loved purple. The gown was still elegant, with lace accents and a short train. They cinched up the back and put accenting flowers in her hair.

"Wait! Ginny, get my bracelet!" She knew which one Hermione meant and went into the jewelry box beside the bed to retrieve it.

"'Mione, you know this doesn't match anything, right?" Ginny asked, clasping the delicate piece of jewelry onto her friends wrist. Hermione shook her wrist to let the bracelet fall more naturally on her arm and beamed at it as it reflected up at her.

"Yes, but I don't think we'd be here without it, so it seems bad luck not to wear it." She said matter-of-factly. "Now, go fetch Rose, I know we'll have to redo her shoes or hair or something..."

* * *

><p>Remus had sat down for the first time since breakfast. He was hiding in an upstairs room in the Burrow, taking deep breaths. The garden was coming together beautifully. For the second time in his life, today he would be married. He closed his eyes and thought about the first wedding he had. He wanted so much to be happy, to be as excited as he should be on his wedding day, but in the back of his mind guilt laid thickly. He closed his eyes and tried to will Andromeda's voice from his mind. He'd not allowed Teddy back over to her in nearly two months, not since she'd had her melt down in front of his son.<p>

Yelling at him would have been find, Merlin knew she deserved to let out her grief. The things she said hadn't done anything to help him feel any better, but he could understand. Just not in front of Teddy. 'You're disgusting, you know that? How dare you? And this one even younger? You're filth' She had a voice that rivaled Walburga's when screaming. He stood silently at first, until he'd noticed Teddy had come in from playing in the garden. Teddy stood shocked in place in the doorway, mouth agape and eyes wide.

'Andromeda, you'll not speak like that in front of my child. He doesn't HAVE to come here, you'll do well to remember that.' And he'd scooped Teddy up and disapperated away. He felt horrible keeping Teddy from his Gran, but really he couldn't allow her to fill his head with things against him. Remus loved Nymphadora as much now as he always had, but he couldn't do anything about her death. Andromeda would always hate him, and he knew that. He sat with his head in his hands. _Maybe this isn't a good idea. _He squeezed his eyes shut and sat for a moment when he heard a light knock at the door.

"Remus? Are you in there?" Harry's voice was on the other side of the door. Remus rubbed his eyes a few times and straightened up.

"Yeah just-" Harry walked in interrupting his thoughts.

"Just hiding? Remus, you have a visitor downstairs. Molly tried to deal with it but I'm afraid it needs to be you." Remus looked at the younger wizard, already dressed in a suit matching his own. He took a deep breath and rose from his seat, following Harry down the stairs. He already knew who the 'visitor' was. He knew that perfume anywhere.

"Andromeda" He nodded to the women sitting awkwardly on the love seat in the Weasley's living room. She was dressed in black robes and a high necked dress, looking much more like a Black than Remus had ever seen her look. Probably a defense tactic, Sirius had been one to use it too. Dress to scare when scared, or some nonsense like that. She looked him up and down in his wedding clothes. Molly and Harry hovered nervously to the side.

"Remus, I think you and I should speak, privately." He nodded as she rose from her place and straightened out her clothing. He held an arm out gesturing to the small study off to the side of the room, and she stepped inside. He glanced back to Molly and Harry, who looked concerned, but nodded that it was alright and followed the older witch. He shut the door behind them. He swallowed and leaned against the wall and watched her pace back and forth in the small room.

"Why are you here, 'Dromeda? Want to ruin this day too?" Remus knew there was ice in his voice, but he really wasn't in the mood for Andromeda's mess today. He had enough to deal with on his own without her involvement. She blinked blankly at his words for a moment, but didn't speak. "Seriously, Andromeda, I'm quite busy today." The woman nodded and fumbled with the him on her robe, and Remus silently wished she wouldn't. It was a habit Dora had picked up too.

"I just wanted to apologize. I was very much out of line with what I said before. I never made an effort for Nymphadora to like you, and that above all is something that will always haunt me. I put my own prejudice above her happiness, and she's gone." Remus had crossed his arms over his chest while she was talking, and she was staring at his right hand. "Why do you still wear that?" She nodded to the white gold band on his right ring finger.

Remus let out a deep breath. "Because I still love her, Andromeda. Hermione knows, she doesn't mind. I know exactly what you think of me, but just because she's gone doesn't mean she's left my heart. I don't expect you to understand. I only expect you to respect me as Teddy's father if you want to be a part of his life." Andromeda hung her head, but nodded her understanding.

"I should go. Congratulations, Remus. She seems good for you, for both of you." She held her head higher than normal and strode out the door. Remus let out a breath and Molly came in.

"Alright, dear?" She looked concerned. He gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"How is she, Molly. Hermione, I mean.?" Molly's eye's betrayed the calm on her face.

"A bit worried you'll change your mind, actually. We all told her it was nonsense. She swore the other girls to secrecy. Don't say anything to her about it. But honestly when George floo'ed over yelling that Andromeda had come I was afraid-"

"Afraid she'd guilt me out of remarrying?" he interrupted her. She nodded, looking rather sad herself. "Ah, not so much. She came to apologize. I don't think she meant any of it, mind you, just missed Teddy. Doesn't matter. She'll always hate me, I've learned to live with it." Molly pulled the younger wizard into a hug. He hugged her back lightly. "I just don't understand. You have more reason to be against this than she ever will, and you're hosting the whole event."

Molly gave him one of her famous motherly smiles. "Some people just never learn how love is supposed to work, Remus. You're taking care of my sweet Rose, and Hermione too. You're family to us too Remus. Just because my children have made decisions in their lives I don't agree with doesn't make my love for you go away." She patted his cheek and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder. "Just about an hour to go."

Teddy came bounding in the door behind Remus. "Please don't be mad", he was pale and panting. Remus closed his eyes before turning around to face his son. He reopened them slowly.

"What happened?" Teddy shied back a few steps.

"I fell down... In mud..." He was kicking his feet awkwardly, avoiding any eye contact with his father. Remus simply smiled.

"Turn around, Teddy Bear." He took out his wand and vanished the mud from the boy's rear with a single swish. "Didn't you remember being a wizard?" Teddy shook his head. Remus laughed and ruffled his hair.

"No, was too scared I'd be in trouble. I hid from Nan Molly." Remus laughed.

"Yes, had she found you, you'd be in deep trouble. Now be more careful." Remus squatted down to his son's level. "What color do you think for today? Surely you're not going to match me all day?" Teddy looked confused.

"Aunt Ginny said I shouldn't do a color." Remus smiled warmly at his son.

"Yes, well I say pick anything you want. Exclude any neon, they're painful on my eyes." Teddy grinned. Remus ruffled his hair again as Teddy let it slowly fade to a rich purple.

"How's this one, Dad?" he asked is father, beaming. Remus pulled Teddy to his chest and held him tight, not wanting his son to see the tear that had escaped and was rolling down his left cheek.

"Perfect, Teddy Bear. Absolutely perfect." He released the boy from his chest and stood up, holding his hand as they walked back out into the garden to get ready.

* * *

><p>The garden looked perfect. Bill had helped Arthur set up seats in several rows and had purple ribbons looping up the inner aisle, a white isle runner leading up to a arch with wild Ivy and tiny purple flowers where Remus stood nervously, Harry and Teddy at his side. His breathing was getting more difficult as the minutes ticked by. George struck up some music and Ginny came down the aisle, Remus closed his eyes. Just a few more minutes to go until his bride would walk that same aisle. A few cameras started flashing in different places in the crowd.<p>

Luna came next, walking a tiny bit slower and taking deep breaths as she walked. Poor girl was having a tough time carrying the twins she was pregnant with. They kept her nauseated a fair bit of the time. The back door leading to the kitchen of the Burrow opened once again, this time Rose bounded out with a basket on her arm. She threw pale purple flower petals in a whimsical way over her head as she skipped down the aisle, pausing slightly to stick her tongue out at Teddy who was snickering at Rose's ribbons. Harry reached down and flicked his Godson on the ear, and Teddy looked up at him. Harry gave him a look through slightly narrowed eyes and shook his head. Ginny grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her to stand in between her and Luna. The music changed.

George raised both his hands and all the friends and family stood up and turned. The door to the Burrow opened a final time. Hermione stepped out and the crowd collectively gasped. She was looking more at her feet than forward, like she was scared she may fall or pass out before reaching the end of the aisle. Arthur offered her an arm and walked her down, walking gently over the petals her daughter had dropped. Arthur was whispering in her ear, and about halfway down the aisle, her eyes snapped up, locking on his.

In that moment, it was like all the doubt and weight in his heart vanished. He could sense Teddy next to him, who was fidgeting excitedly side to side. He smiled when she did, and when Arthur laid her hand in his, his hear soared. She still hadn't dropped her eyes from his, and she mouthed a silent 'I love you', which he returned.

Kingsley stepped forward and cleared his throat. They hadn't wanted a long complicated speech, mostly for Teddy and Rose's attention span's sake, so he went directly into the ceremony.

"Remus and Hermione. You are here in the presence of most cherished friends and family to join your lives together. In your journey, remind yourselves that love as brought you to this place. Love is to be treated as a young flower, to be tended and treated with care so that is allowed to grow. Give love both to each other and your children the highest priority, so that your family may be strong within it. Please, join both your hands so that I may bind you."

Remus took both her hands in his, gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He smiled at the tears gently sliding down her cheeks. Kingsley silently swirled his wand over and around their hands, causing a magical ribbon of gold to wrap around their hands and halfway up their arms. Hermione watched the charm in awe. The charm glowed for a moment, then faded away.

"Now," Kingsley spoke again "If I may have rings?" He turned and bent down as Teddy stepped forward and handed a small red box to the older wizard. He opened the box and held it forward, Hermione taking the larger out, Remus the smaller.

"Place the rings on each others hands, but do not do so lightly. The ring is a symbol of unbreakable love and devotion you promise to one another. As the circles are unending, so be your love." Hermione's hand was shaking as she slid the band on Remus' hand. He in turn slid hers on and kissed it lightly.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take this wizard as your husband, this day until the end of your days?" Kingsley smiled warmly.

Her voice shook with tears and joy. "I do" she was able to croak out, loud enough for only those standing close to hear. Remus beamed at her as Kingsley spoke again.

"And Remus John Lupin, do you take this witch as your wife, this day until the end of your days?" He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the newly placed ring again.

"I do." His eyes glowed, and Hermione let out a sob from behind a smile.

"By the powers invested in me by the Ministry for Magic in the United Kingdom, I pronouncing thee husband and wife. Remus, you may kiss your bride." Kingsley stepped back when Remus stepped forward, wrapping both arms around Hermione, kissing her deeply and dipping her back. There was clapping and cheering in the background. When they broke apart, Teddy and Rose where pushed forward by Ginny and Harry. They both bent down and picked up the other's child. Both children were beaming up at their parents, obviously excited.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my I be the first to present the Lupin family" Kingsley called from behind, as they joined hands and the four of them walked down the aisle together, starting a new life as a family, finally whole.


End file.
